Director Zenny
Zenny, unlike most red puffles, was born to two non-Adventureous red puffles. The abandoned him when he was 3 months old. He at a early age started breaking the fourth wall, the Wannabe masters found this and edited him to have a slightly longer life span to go into their group by restoring Grim Reapuff's ability to do that. He doesn't have a lot of background and as quote "Ill edit myself to show more background later! And give myself a last name, everyone is mocking me cause of it!" he then ran out crying. He'll live slightly shorter then the Von Injofaces but still longer then a normal puffle. Background After he got his ability to talk and extended longevity, he met Director Chenny. Unknownst to him, Chenny would be crucial to making him the head of the Department of Uh-Oh in teh wannabe masters. They became close friends, but it was risky since Director Lenny and Kenny didn't like red puffles. He covered himself in blue paint, but this wasn't effected, as it would dry and crack. He was swift, and managed to leave just as Lenny and Kenny were being suspicious. Zenny and Chenny grew closer over the years, and went to the movies, night clubs, and other places together. Zenny also helped Chenny make her plays and spread the word of evil, even though he wasn't evil himself. Director Chenny showed Zenny Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, and told him it was his destiny to be a part of it. He agreed to join for her. After a while, he fell in love with her, and started to send her a lot of love mail, but she rejected all of them and told him that she just wanted to stay friends. He isn't ready to give up and continues, to Chenny's dismay and is not giving up anytime soon. Involvement Trivia * He has a huge crush on Director Chenny * He tends to run into Director Kenny, right when his red fur is exposed. ** He is scared of Director Kenny cause he's a Von Injoface and we know how they act to red puffles...... * He has a X antibody, Director Xenny. * he can break the fourth wall easily. * He is rather clumsily around Chenny. Or anone, really. * He sends letters to Chenny ALOT. * He can talk. * He is head of the Department of Uh-Oh in Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes * He is two years younger then Chenny. * He is REALLY scared of Kenny because he also threatend to have Carrion make a "Anti Zenny robot" he hopes his X antibody can protect him. * He cause of his longer lifespan means hes only beginning his teen years. * He panics to even the slightest thing. ** You don't wanna see how he would react to a deletion war, you reaaaally dont wanna know... * He is NOT a stalker, but he does follow Chenny around sometimes with her consent. * He trys to be evil so Chenny will like him, it always backfires with him getting hurt. * He has a habbit of being very nice, he thinks it will hamper chances of being Chenny's friend, although Chenny doesn't mind him being good. * Director Chenny and her mom are the only von Injoface members Zenny isn't afraid of (although this may not count since Chenny was adopted, and Jenny is a member through marriage) * he, to most mean puffles, is classed as a "lower puffle" cause of how he acts, espeically around Chenny. * He has has ALOT of injuries, the worst was being hit by a falling piano, he survived though. Quotes When learning about the Darktonian pie war "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA BE ENSLAVED! AAAAH!!!!" ----- "revert revert revert! Why can ti delete that Chenny paddleball picture!" ----- "Hello Audience!" ------ To Chenny Zenny: Hi Chenny! Chenny: My name is Chen! Zenny: ok Ok Chenny. Chenny: grrrrr! FINE, you can call me Chenny! Gallary of friends File:Director Chenny.PNG File:DZX.png See also Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Villains